


Painted Post

by Dark_Rayne22



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, post office au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Rayne22/pseuds/Dark_Rayne22
Summary: Robbie hates his job.





	Painted Post

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm way past tired and a town has a silly name.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining brightly, the trees were just beginning to show signs on life, the mail trucks were running their routes, and the children were outside playing. It was a good day for just about everyone in Lazytown.

The mail system in this town is what set them apart from every other town. Here, all mail is sent to the post office for people to come and pick up their mail. This was a small idea from a certain sports elf to get the people of the town to be more active. But, this idea did more than just get the townsfolk more exercise, it also helped the post office. So many people order things straight to their houses nowadays that it was killing the post office of the small town.

Now, when things get ordered, it all is sent to the post office to be decorated for the recipient. All of the mail in Lazytown is painted by the post office workers to lift everyone’s spirits. Obviously sitting in a post office and handing out mail is a fairly mundane job, so painting the mail gives the workers a creative outlet and the recipients a nice surprise.

Sportacus works at the post office when he’s taking a break from being so active. The elf loves making art and appreciates it, he just could never sit still for long enough to get good at it. He was sitting outside working on an envelope when he saw a tall, lanky man trudging to the post office with a deep frown on his face. Moments later he saw the same man with the same frown walk out now carrying a decorated package and watched him slink off. The elf finished his painting and turned it back into the post office so it could be mailed out. While inside he inquired as to who the man was and why he looked so sad. One of the usual workers informed him that the mans name was Robbie but that he didn’t know anything about Robbie’s mood.

Sportacus helped with the mail in his down time as usual. A couple weeks later he saw Robbie with his frown again. He watched him enter the post office to retrieve his mail. A few minutes later, Robbie emerged struggling to carry a rather large package. Sportacus flipped over and offered to carry said package for Robbie. Robbie handed over the package glad to be rid of the weight and gasping for breath while Sportacus hefted it onto his shoulder easily. Although sportacus did wonder what the man needed that was so heavy, he brushed the thought off as being too nosy. They began walking with Robbie leading the way. Robbie’s frown was soon back in its place as they silently made their way to Robbie’s home.

Upon arrival, Sportacus offered to bring the package inside so Robbie wouldn’t have to. He set it down in what he assumed to be the living room even though the only furniture seemed to be a fuzzy, orange chair. He turned back to Robbie just as the other started to giggle. Sportacus cocked his head in a questioning manner wondering what the taller individual found funny. Robbie pointed at Sportacus’ face stifling his laughter and explaining that he had gotten paint from the package all over himself. Sportacus looked down to the arm that had been holding the package and sure enough, there were colorful markings painting his skin.

The elf was glad to see something other than a frown grace the others features and voiced so. Robbie dismissed him and led him to the bathroom to wash up. Sportacus was almost done washing up when he noticed that Robbie didn’t have mirror in his bathroom. He called the other in to ask about it and the other stated that he didn’t have any mirrors and offered to help clean the elfs face. Robbie took the washcloth and began cleaning up Sportacus’ face for him. A calm feeling overcame the two. Sportacus closed his eyes while Robbie cleaned his face and Robbie’s face settled into a more serene expression.

Robbie finished cleaning up Sportacus’ face and let his frown take over his features once more. Sportacus opened his eyes at the sound of Robbie rinsing the paint from the washcloth and stood up leaving the room and thanking Robbie for his help. Robbie caught Sportacus on his way out to thank him for carrying the package. The mention of the packaged reignited his curiosity and he finally questioned Robbie about what the large box held. Robbie responded, his frown deepening, that the contents were to be used for his work as an engineer. The elf noticed Robbie’s deeper frown and asked why mentioning his work made him sad. Robbie answered that he hated his job because he was always working for other people and never making things he wanted to make. He didn’t like that there was no room to be creative. At the mention of creativity, Sportacus stated that Robbie should go work for the post office and paint.

And so Robbie quit his job as an engineer to paint mail at the post office. He even brought some of his engineering skills to help improve the inner mailing systems. Finally, it was a good day for exactly everyone in Lazytown.


End file.
